sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos
Chaos The Philosophy of Chaos is practiced by Anarchists. They are individuals who have no identity with any nationality or race, not even each other. No empire follows the philosophy of Chaos, it is the philosophy of some of the most dangerous galactic villains that take the life of a rogue. Their goals always differ from one another but they all seem to follow the Principles of Disorder Principles of Disorder "Madness as we know is.. like gravity, all it takes is a little push." "If you can maim and disable a beast master, you'll get the chance to see how loyal a hungry dog really is." "All these people at the top, they're schemers all trying to control their little worlds, a true agent of chaos will show them all just how pathetic their plans are." "People won't freak out if everything is all according to plan, if you tell the press that a truckload of soldiers will blown up, or a reporter will get shot, nobody panics. But threaten the life of one little leader, then, well everyone loses their minds." "It's not about money, it's about sending a message... everything burns" "Be a man of simple taste, learn to enjoy the smaller things like guns, and dynamite, and gasoline... you know what they all have in common, they're all cheap." "You's be amazed what you can accomplish with a few drums of gas and a couple of barrels of oil." "You think people fight madly for fuel and land? Just wait till you see what happens will people go to war for food and water." "Every life form in the galaxy is only 9 unfulfilled meals from anarchy." "You learn more about psychology with a knife than with a gun. Guns are too quick, you can't savor all the little moments. In their final moments, people show you who they really are." Interstellar Chaos Sometimes, anarchists get enough people doing what they want to accomplish pretty much anything. Nothing is more dangerous to galactic peace and order than a bunch of crazy people, doing crazy things, for some insane anarchist. Anarchists are not typically ones to save up recourses for long term use, they always use whatever they find at their disposal. And if they get a whole lot of power in a short amount of time, they will unleash a hellish scenario. Interstellar chaos starts across 3 or 4 planets and can spread like wildfire. At first it seems to appear as a massive coupe or rebellion, but it is slowly revealed to be something much more sinister. By removing basic necessities and encouraging a few political figureheads to fight for those remaining, an anarchist can plunge colonies into riots and even civil wars. By doing this, the anarchist will have the advantage of setting up base within these colonies in chaos. From there they will set up bigger problems, and they can have some local political parties working for them. Once initiated, Interstellar Chaos will create a huge hiding spot for the anarchist. Which will make it difficult for them to be found, and stopped. The sad part is, until Interstellar Chaos starts, an anarchist can stay completely under the radar. Empire's may not even know they exist until it is too late. Category:Philosophy